


Flight No. 7391S

by Lohrendrell



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Dialogue-Only, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: "It’s not like it’s exciting or anything, I just woke up and looked at my empty tea mug next to a pile of assignments I had to review and thought: yeah, no, enough. It kinda felt like a sign? Have you ever felt like life is giving you a sign for—for a second chance, I don't know, and it would be foolish to not at least acknowledge it?""...Yes."—In which a chance meeting has two strangers pouring their hearts out over airport noise and overpriced (terrible) coffee. Or, at least, one of them does.It’s Jaskier. Jaskier overshares to a stranger in an airport.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spent years telling myself that I'm terrible at dialogues. So I started to push myself to write more and more dialogues. And now one of my favourite styles to write is dialogue-only. :D
> 
> Many thanks to my dear friend A. for proofreading this for me <3

_[Last call for Flight No. 1274D, to Novigrad, boarding now at Gate 14. Flight No. 1274D, boarding now at Gate 14.]_

“Excuse me?”

“Hm?”

“Is this seat taken? I’d sit on the other side of the hall, but the only seat available there is next to a Karen with _three_ children, two of them are already crying and, y’know, an airport isn’t the best place to be yelled at for no reason, so. Can I? I can hold your bag for you if you don’t want to put it on the floor.”

“No, it’s fine. Go ahead.”

“Thanks. Are you sure you don’t want me to hold it?”

“It’s fine.”

“All right. Thanks.”

“…”

“…”

_[Attention passengers of Flight No. 3781E, boarding will begin in 5 minutes at Gate 3. Flight No. 3781E, boarding in 5 at Gate 3.]_

“Ugh, I always forget the number of my flight. Where’s my pass? I thought I left it in my pocket, but I must have put it in my wallet. Where’s my—Oh, damn, I lost my wallet.”

“Here.”

“Oh, thanks! I didn’t even realize I dropped it. You’re a lifesaver. Twice!”

“No problem.”

“You know, this wallet actually has a lot of sentimental value, on top of being very expensive. My dear little sister gave it to me—not my sister by blood, no, my sister by choice. My sister by blood is always giving me crap that I don’t really care about, like house tools. Do I even look like someone who knows about the proper use of a screwdriver? This one time she had the audacity of—”

“Your pass.”

“Pardon?”

“You were searching for your pass.”

“Oh, that’s right! I can never remember the number of my flight. I just hope I haven’t missed it, hahaha, wouldn’t it be hilarious?”

_[Flight No. 9847Z, to Cidaris, boarding now at Gate 11. Flight No. 9847Z, boarding now at Gate 11. Please keep your pass and ID in hands when queueing. Thank you.]_

“7391S. It hasn’t been called yet, has it? Did I miss it? But I got here so early.”

“No, you didn’t miss it.”

“Oh, good. Is it too much to ask you to keep an ear out for my flight as well? Sometimes I get a little distracted.”

“All right.”

“Great! Lifesaver, you are, three times now. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself without you, sir. What’s the number of your flight? I could pay attention to it in return.”

“I thought you said you get distracted.”

“Yeah, that’s true, you’re kinda screwed if you need my help on that matter. I was just being polite.”

“Hm.”

“Ugh, waiting is so boring. Can I get you a drink?”

“I’m fine.”

“No, please, I insist. Also, I reeeally want to stretch my legs a little. I kinda get the jeeves being still for a long time.”

“You sat down a moment ago.”

“A moment too long! Anyway, you look like a creamy-sugary coffee type of guy. You’ll save my seat, won’t you?”

“…Go ahead.”

“Be right back.”

_[Attention passengers of Flight No. 9847Z, to Poviss, now waiting for permission to board at Gate 6. Passengers of Flight No. 9847Z, please go to Gate 6.]_

_[We’d like to remind that passengers with small children, with disabilities, and the elderly will be prioritized on boarding. Please keep your pass and IDs in hands when queueing. Thank you.]_

_[Flight No. 0358C, gates closed. Flight No. 0358C, gates closed. Taking off now.]_

“There you go! Sorry it took so long, the queue was immense! I don’t usually mind crowds, but there’s something about airport crowds that just drives me insane, y’know? It’s just… I don’t know, it’s a bunch of people in a rush, only to be seated for hours until boarding, and then staying seated for another bunch of hours in the plane. I always wondered why all the rush? Ugh.”

“You don’t like staying seated. I got that already.”

“Hah, yeah, hahah, it’s that obvious, right? And the seats in planes are so small for no reason. And plane Karens, I don’t like them too, they make everything worse. In fact, I don’t like flying at all, I get sick, which is the most tragic thing in the whole world. I look _so good_ travelling around the Continent, roaming the four corners of the world with my curiosity and scandalous beauty. I’m a terrible driver, which means— Oh, you have such a beautiful smile!”

“...Hm.”

“Come on, don’t be shy. We’re pals. What’s your name, by the way? Or I’ll just have to call you Handsome Brooding Guy Hiding a Beautiful Smile?”

“Geralt.”

“Geralt, Handsome Brooding Guy Hiding a Beautiful Smile _and_ a Sexy Name?”

“Just Geralt.”

“Hahaha. I’m Jaskier. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Ugh, this coffee is awful. Another thing I hate about airports. Everything is so expensive but not good. Did you like your coffee?”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m taking that as code for ‘terrible’, unless you have an awful taste for coffee. You strike me as a sweet tooth, though. Anyway, what I was saying?”

“You love travelling.”

“Oh, yes, I love it. Unfortunately, my wanderlust is often overcome by my weak stomach. I vomit when I sail, I get motion sickness in long car trips, don’t even get me started on those executive buses with their awful, terrible air conditioning systems! Once—oh-ho-ho, you’re gonna like this story—once I got sick riding a bicycle, can you believe it? Though I think it was just nerves. I was ten and really wanted to impress my crush. I had a dragon helmet and everything. And then I ran straight into a tree.”

“…Hmmm…”

“Go ahead, laugh all you want, I don’t mind. I wish I had pictures here to show you. I was adorable.”

_[Whooooooooosh…]_

“I dislike flying as well.”

“Yeah? You get sick too?”

“You… can say that. When I come to Oxenfurt, and on the way back to Kaedwen, I drive.”

“Oh? And you didn’t this time?”

“No. Had to come quick.”

“Why, if you don’t mind me asking? Goddess, this coffee really is awful.”

“My daughter. Uni student here. Broke up with her girlfriend. Bad break up, needed a shoulder to cry on—and homemade cookies. I didn’t want to leave her waiting for two days while I drove.”

“Aw, that’s cute. You’re such a loving father, aren’t you? You don’t look like one. No offence.”

“...”

“I said no offence! Don’t frown at me, you’re the one looking like a sexy metalhead biker who will beat anyone that accuses you of brooding. Y’know, those with leather jackets with spikes? And headbands? You’re so the type.”

“...”

“You're not the type, though, are you, Geralt? You’re very sweet. And quite lovely, if you care about my opinion.”

“And you?”

“I’m quite lovely myself, if I might say so.”

“I mean why are you flying, if you don’t like to fly.”

“Oh, it’s a, uh… A midlife crisis, maybe? Can we call it that?”

_[Passengers of Flight No. 5467A, to Claremont, boarding now at Gate 10. Flight No. 5467A, boarding now at Gate 10.]_

“I know, I know, I don’t look old enough to be having a midlife crisis, but—and I tell you this because I think you’re a very trustworthy person, and I’m a terrific judge of character—I’ve just turned forty. I know, I barely look thirty! Great genetics and discipline with skin care routine do that to you. And just this morning I was thinking: what the fuck, right? Just the other day I was eighteen, an ambling wide-eyed good for nothing, ready to saunter aimlessly through life’s pathways with my music, my whole life ahead of me… and now I’m your local boring university professor, grading papers that don’t really mean anything, not when you really want to see if your students are learning, half my life gone in a puff of breath. I… I always wanted to be a poet.”

“You can still write poetry.”

“Yeah, and I do, as a hobby. On Saturday nights when everyone else is with their kids and I have nothing else to do.”

“No kids yourself?”

“Never wanted them. Not really cut out for parenting. Momentary half-assed attempts at therapy for my oversharing students don’t really count.”

“Hm.”

“When I was a kid, I kept having this thought—this wish—that I was born in the wrong century. I dreamt of walking around the Continent, singing ballads and writing poetry, maybe with a string instrument, one-man band, a modern day Orpheus, if you’ll allow me the metaphor.”

“I gather you didn’t saunter around the Continent with your ballads.”

“No. I graduated, helped my dad with his business for a while, got a job as a Professor at the Music Department, took care of my folks in their final days… And that’s it. Perfect middle class life, nothing more, nothing less.”

“You don’t sound so happy about it.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m very grateful for all my opportunities. How many struggle with so many things I don’t even have to think about? It’s just… Do you ever feel, Geralt, like enough is enough?”

“Sometimes.”

“Yeah, so… I did everything I was supposed to, I checked out every box in The List, except knowing the world. Enough is enough. So today I called in sick for the next two weeks and left my TA to take care of everything. Bought the first plane ticket I saw in this app no more than two hours ago and—tadah, here I am.”

“Here you are.”

“Sounds whiny, doesn’t it? I do feel bad for my TA, the poor thing—asshole move, I know, but mama didn’t raise a quitter. Or maybe she did? Because I quit all my dreams in exchange for stability?”

“Poetic.”

“Hah, yeah, one of those tragic, heart wrenching epics. Or limericks. It’s not like it’s exciting or anything, I just woke up and looked at my empty tea mug next to a pile of assignments I had to review and thought: yeah, no, enough. It kinda felt like a sign? Have you ever felt like life is giving you a sign for—for a second chance, I don't know, and it would be foolish to not at least acknowledge it?"

"...Yes."

“Hm…”

“Sounds exciting. What you’re doing now.”

“I guess you can put it that way. I didn’t even pack a bag. What about you, Geralt? Did you ever regret anything? With your loving daughter and—lemme guess, a beautiful wife, a vast green yard, two large dogs?”

“Ex-wife, three large dogs, one horse, a very green and very vast yard, actually. And yes, I do have regrets. Everyone does.”

“Should I write a poem about it? Two middle aged bachelors full of regrets, opening their hearts to each other over terrible and overpriced coffee in the place where lovers say their goodbyes.”

“I’m not, you’re the only one oversharing here. And the coffee is fine.”

“Oh-hoh—yeah. I suppose you’re right. Are you a biker, Geralt? You’re so the type, if you tell me you don’t ride I’m gonna call bullshit.”

“...Only as a hobby.”

“And professionally?”

“Carpenter. Run my father’s company with my brothers.”

“Did you ever get to bike around the Continent? See the world?”

“I used to go on errands for my father every once in a while. Travelled sometimes, here and there.”

“Did you like it?”

“I guess.”

“Good… Yeah. Good.”

“…”

“…”

“It’s not a place for goodbyes only.”

“Oh?”

“It’s also a place for meetings. Here.”

“…I suppose you’re right.”

_[Attention passengers of Flight No. 7391S, to Kaedwen, boarding will begin in 5 minutes at Gate 4. Flight No. 7391S, boarding in 5 at Gate 4.]_

“That’s me.”

“Indeed.”

“You said you live in Kaedwen?”

“I did.”

“And you’re going home now?”

“Yes.”

“Can I—Your flight is—”

“Boarding in 5.”

“Oh. That’s—uhm. Very fortunate, I guess. For me. For you not so much, I don’t suppose you’d enjoy a plane companion that won’t stop talking about his lack of excitement in life. On the other hand, you just had your point proven—about this being a place for chance meetings.”

“Hm.”

“…”

“…”

“Geralt?”

“Hm?”

“I lied before. I don’t actually get sick in flights, I just really hate it.”

“I hate it too.”

“You don’t understand. I’m terrified of flying.”

“Me too.”

_[Flight No. 7391S, to Kaedwen, now boarding at Gate 4. Flight No. 7391S, now boarding at Gate 4.]_

“Geralt?”

“Yes?”

“How urgently did you say you have to be back to your carpenter business?”

“I didn’t.”

“So…”

“No urgency. At all.”

“Would you… mind if I invited you for a glass of wine? Maybe a spot of lunch.”

“Hm… When it looks like life is giving you signs… I suppose it would be foolish to not… at least acknowledge it.”

“You do have such a beautiful smile, anyone ever tell you that?”

“We could, uh… check a car rental afterwards.”

“Two days trip to Kaedwen.”

“Only one to Roggeven.”

“Oh, I’ve never been there. I always wanted to see the coast.”

“Figured.”

_[Last call for Flight No. 7391S, to Kaedwen, now boarding at Gate 4. Flight No. 7391S, last call at Gate 4.]_

“Shall we?”

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ever lovely Arreloi [drew a piece for this fic](https://arreloi.tumblr.com/post/630729901758185472/lohrendrell-does-it-look-familiar-because-it)!! Thank you, I love it so much!!! 💘 Please go praise her skills on [Tumblr](https://arreloi.tumblr.com/), she deserves all the love :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comments put a smile in my face :D Here's the [Tumblr post](https://lohrendrell.tumblr.com/post/629808659098107904/flight-no-7391s) if you feel inclined to reblog.  
> And [here's the link to Arreloi's amazing art](https://arreloi.tumblr.com/post/630729901758185472/lohrendrell-does-it-look-familiar-because-it)! Go give her lots and lots of support ♡♡♡


End file.
